What Happened in Room 102
by Rainydays00
Summary: Its almost time for the final bell, everyone is excited to be going home, they never get a chance. Room 102 is quickly taken hostage, though these aren't normal criminals that took it over, sadistic and insane. The students must do all they can to survive


Though I selected those two characters there are many different pairings, all yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters, nor do I get paid for writing this.

...

What Happened in Room 102

Chapter One

It happened all too quickly, a normal day turned into a nightmare for a hand full of students in less than a minute, all with the sound of a gunshot.

"On the damn floor!" The demand is yelled again, one boy up front doesn't hear, everything muffled by the static in his head, to transfix with the crimson pooling around his feet. "Didn't you hear me, brat?"

Startling eyes of violet look up at the one yelling, he sees the other's lips moving but he can't make out what he's saying. Then his eyes are on the gun, the one pointed at him.

"Yug!" A hand latches onto his wrist, pulling him from his desk to his knees on the floor; the blood there makes a sickening splosh and quickly soaks into the boy's uniform. "Snap out of it, Yug!" The boy takes no heed in the other teen's words, just as incomprehensible as the criminal's words, instead he breaks into tears.

The short boy had been closest to their teacher at the time, before two holes where blown into his chest by a man who just burst into the room, crimson was all around him, all over him, splashed onto his face and shirt, and now soaking into his pants.

Whispers fill the air, the room otherwise so quiet that they might as well be yelling.

"Shut up!" The murderer barks, all eyes go to him, the lone figure that stands proud in the room. There is no hint of worry in his stance, the picture of confidence.

Yugi flinches at every ominous tap the tile floor makes as the man walks towards the front of the room, the sound actually getting past the white noise in his head, the villain sits on the teacher's desk with a look of ease, dark eyes scanning the room from the front left corner.

"Who's the class representative?" He asks as naturally as one would question about the weather, slumping forward a bit in a relaxed position. Though when there is no answer a sour look overcomes him, "I won't repeat myself."

"Sh-she's out s-sick," a voice pipes up, the brunette girl not too far from the horrifying man, two rows over to his left.

"You'll do, what's your name?"

The girl pales at her new position, looking around nervously for a... Savior? Volunteer to take her place? Escape route? When nothing comes up she is forced to answer, "A-Anzu."

"You will get up and close the blinds, one wrong move and I will shoot you, understand?" The gun is casually presented as if to make a point.

"Yes."

"Get moving," Getting to her feet she freezes, analyzes her options, the windows are all to the left of the room, the desks prevent her from just walking directly towards them, she must either walk in front of the classroom or behind it. It doesn't take her long to decide to go around back, it will take longer seeing she is seated in the front, but she will stay further from the murderer.

Russet eyes watch the only moving person in the room with little interest, knowing that nothing will go wrong so soon, he takes this time to address everyone in the classroom.

"If you all want to live you have to follow my rules, if not I will not hesitate to kill you," There's a pause as he overlooks the room again before going back to watching the girl. "Rule one: do not speak unless spoken to. Rule two: I don't really care for modern technology, refrain from using it. The last rule and most important, do what I say when I fucking say it."

The room is quiet for a long while after that, Anzu silently finishing the job given to her before sitting on her knees on the floor where she is, like she is silently instructed. No one is brave enough to break the overbearing silence.

Some of the students lay flat on the cold ground, some on hands and knees, other's are sitting, the one who captured them doesn't seem to care so the students stay in the position they first landed in when forced to the floor.

_'Bam! Bam! Bam!'_All heads whip to the direction of that sound, someone is banging on the classroom door. It has the children in an immediate uproar, hoping this is someone that can save them.

"Open the fucking door, Kura!" The yelling is hardly heard over the children's cries for help.

"Yug," when the boy is not answered in his attempts to gain the other's attention he reaches out for the other's hand, only then does the smaller come to his senses looking up at the blonde, he gives a small sad smile, the expression made only because the small boy doesn't know what other face to make, and it is rewarded with a comforting squeeze of his hand.

'Bang!' The room is instantly quiet again when the gun goes off, dust and debris raining down on some of the student's heads from the small hole now in the roof.

"Don't make a fucking sound," The man that murdered their teacher is livid, standing up and glaring at all the students he can. After putting the teens straight he makes his way to the door, opening it for his partner.

"Finally," the newcomer pushes his way past the one in his way.

In the silent room it is easy to hear the gasp of shock when the tall blonde walks into a room. Dark violet eyes search for the one that made the sound, when his eyes lock onto eyes that mirror his own a dark grin splits his face.

Nobody in that classroom has ever seen Malik move as fast as he did when the new male stepped towards him, he is quick on his feet and backing up.

"Stay away from me, Marik!" The shorter blonde yells, almost tripping on one of his classmates in his panic.

"Is that how you treat your brother after so long?" The male, Marik, sounds hurt, his expression sure doesn't show it though. He continues to advance on the milder looking version of himself, until he has the smaller one cornered, Malik pressed flat against a wall. "We picked this class especially for you, baby brother."

Malik flinches when a hand plants itself on the wall beside his head, preventing his escape and his brother leans down closer to him. Fear laces every molecule in his body at this moment, his breathing worried pants and whole body shaking, then his brother does something so expected yet dreaded it makes him want to scream, he presses those grinning lips down on his.

The ones not so caught in their self angst don't know what to make of the one sided lip-lock of the brothers, watching with pity and disgust as the much larger forces their classmate into the kiss, cradling the back of his head so he's trapped.

"I hate you!" It's yelled out as soon as the young blonde can speak, his face flushed and breathe uneven, he is rewarded with a smack so hard it turns his head and the crude sound of skin on skin contact echoes off the walls.

"Don't fuc-"

"I hate you." Malik interrupts his brother, his voice venom. The next thing that comes from that mouth is a high pitched squeal when he is kneed in the groin, clutching onto his brother to keep himself up, Marik pulls him closer, making it into a demented hug of sorts.

Before anything else can happen between the relatives the murderer intervenes.

"As touching as your reunion is, there are some things we must go over," He tells his partner from his seat on the teacher's desk, he made his way there during the big love scene.

"They already know our demands," Marik states backing up a step from his younger brother and pulling something from his back pocket, a small cell phone. "They'll call us using this."

The phone is easily caught when it's tossed to him before his partner starts to make his way over there, dragging a fighting Malik with him by the wrist. Marik sits on the teacher's chair, forcing his little brother on his lap and holding him there with arms around his waist.

"Is it smart to leave them on the ground like that, Kura?" The newcomer asks after glancing around the room. "We could watch them better when they are sitting at their desk."

"Asses in your seats, palms flat on the desk," Kura order's after hearing his friend out, the teens scurry to do what they are told.

"Look," Marik says just as soon as all the students are seated, releasing his brother who can't seem to get away quick enough, hiding in the nearest corner. The blonde stands and makes his way to a desk, four rows to the back, two to the left. "This one looks like you, Kura," A tanned hand shoots out to capture a small, round face.

Large, brown eyes look up at the male with utter fright, trying to sink away from the grip on his chin. The hand not holding his face swipes snow white hair from his cheek to behind his ear.

"What's your name, little one?" He smiles down at the one in his hold.

"R-Ryou," It's a timid reply, the words quiet, chocolate eyes wandering from the one before him to his desk.

"Ryou," the older tests, liking how it sounds, refreshing in a way. "What a pretty name for a pretty boy," this makes the boy whine, tears stinging at the back of his eyes with the thought of what just happened to his classmate, the man just chuckles at this.

Forcing the boy's face towards another, he turns and smiles at the male in the corner behind the teacher's desk.

"Don't you think your classmate's cute, Malik?" Ryou fidgets in his seat, eyes going to land on his classmate and friend, cheeks growing pink with embarrassment? Shame? Palms growing sweaty.

Malik turns his head from his mocking brother and the large, brown eyes that clearly say 'I'm sorry'.

"Ah!" Ryou lets out a small cry as his hair is captured into a tight grip, Marik was easily pushed aside, Bakura taking his place, forcing his small look-a-like to face him by handling soft, white locks. There are plenty of people glaring at the two villains, have been for a while, but no one tries to help the boy, just like they didn't help Malik and the didn't help Anzu.

The boy reaches up to try removing the hand by instinct, but with a harsh tug he lets out a small cry and puts his hands to his side.

"I saw him first," the blonde pouts to his slightly shorter friend, "he was for me and Malik to play with."

"N-no!" he finds himself saying a little louder than he wanted, squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it will help him tune out the world, he doesn't want to be spoken about like he's a toy, he doesn't want to think about what they want to do to him, he doesn't want to be here!

"He doesn't seem to like that idea," Kura chuckles not seeming to notice the boy's discomfort at all, "I believe he rather be my play thing."

"Pl-please leave me a-alone," the tears built finally start to slide down his cheeks and he blindly struggles against the man beside him.

The feeling of cool metal on his temple quickly subdues the struggling boy, his eyes opening to meet those of the killer's for the first time in his panic, his heart is beating so quickly it could put a humming bird to shame, his breathing becoming erratic.

The gun wielding male releases the hair in his hand and leans down closer to his current amusement, nudging hair out of the way he clears a path to the boy's delicate ear.

"You want to be my toy, don't you?" He whispers, warm puffs of air caressing the boys skin and making him even more uneasy.

"Y-yes?" Tears, fat and round, are descending down his pale cheeks.

"Tell me," the fiend orders, free hand wiping away the liquid sorrow from the boy's cheek.

"I-I-I"

"Tell me!" The male demands more forcibly, pressing the gun harder into the student's temple.

"Just leave him the fuck alone!" Someone finally stands up to the male, the teen is on his feet next to his desk, two desks in front and one to the left of Ryou's, fist clench by his side.

"Jou!" the boy in the desk before his grabs a hold of the blonde's wrist.

"I don't remember speaking to you, Jou," Kura glares, standing up straight, the boy got what he wanted, his attention in no longer on little Ryou.

"Fuck your stupid rules!" The teen glares right back.

"H-he doesn't mean it!" The pip-squeak before him pipes up, grabbing onto his friend's wrist a little tighter. "Please, h-he doe-doesn't."

Before anyone knew what happened Jou is falling to the floor and the barrel of the gun is in Yugi's face.

"Sit down," the short boy quickly complies. "I don't like my rules broken," the angry male addresses the whole room before harshly kicking the boy on the floor before him.

The male is not dead, just knocked unconscious, the white haired fiend hitting him hard enough with the butt of the gun to stain some blonde locks crimson.

"Marik we can play later, now we have work to do," the man growls, still a bit frustrated.


End file.
